


缺席

by OTTO_08



Series: The Kings [2]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTO_08/pseuds/OTTO_08
Summary: 战争之后奥姆在外交场合的第一次半公开露面。北京SLO16首发。*（会有一点——点漫画内容的暗示。不过不当成暗示也无所谓。）
Relationships: Orm Marius/Nereus
Series: The Kings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644421





	缺席

“他不会顶着一半国民的反对意见，把泽贝尔押在你的身上。只要他还是我的父亲，还是泽贝尔的国王。”

“我从没有要求他赌。”

他转身离开，湄拉在他身后说，我知道你们一直保持着联系。奥姆没有回头。

“听我说完，”她绕到他的面前，“纪念日的事。亚瑟希望你能去。你应该在那儿。”

他是什么？另一条必须乖乖听话的小鱼？

“我看不出为什么。”

“你是他的家人。你很清楚，即使过了这么久，有些人必须看到你和他并肩站在一起，才能相信战争确实已经和平结束。”

“他和我母亲希望人们这么相信。”

“他也在努力让它变成现实，奥姆。都城的事他正着手移交给你，不是吗？”

“亚特兰蒂斯不可能同时容纳两位君主。任何一个国家都不可能。对你——因为你是涅柔斯的女儿——我不需要维护什么美好的谎言：我没有承认过、也不打算承认他。无论是作为整片大海还是亚特兰蒂斯一城的统治者。我接受的是我有一位兄长这个事实，以及……我的国民们用欢呼声迎接他的到来。”

或者该说前国民们。他想。但湄拉看起来不在意这种细节和他所有的想法。他们更愿意把那当作他迟迟不愿放弃的妄想，失败者的痴人说梦。

就让他们这么想吧。

不管你怎么看。她摆摆手说，奥姆曾经很喜欢看她为难的样子。父亲希望你们都能去。

“他不会说这种话。”

“你觉得呢？”湄拉灵巧地转向门边，“我才是他的女儿和继承人。”

他觉得呢？奥姆被留在明亮的房间里，穿过透明的窗壁眺望夜色中的深海。

至少涅柔斯不是出了意外。他想。上次在海边的小屋里，他没等到他，于是一个人坐在床垫上，忍不住猜想他失约的原因（涅柔斯从没有真的向他承诺每周都会到陆地上去，但之前那次他离开时，仍然习惯性地亲吻了他的额头）。比如，涅柔斯是不是对于他们——对于两国间的关系有了新的打算？比如，他在清晨降临前边听着鸟儿的啼鸣边想，他是不是再也不会来了，而这只是他必须独自度过的更多个48小时中的第一个？

——他不是刻意要想到这点。但那种念头就是会瞅准时机跑到他的脑袋里来，仿佛在他的身体里有另一个人在替他这么做：一个活跃、善变、厌倦了睡眠的灵魂，而奥姆·马略斯只是副不愿听它指挥的笨重皮囊。它在他的耳边低语：是的，你习惯了老国王的造访。你期待和享受他并非理所当然的陪伴。他有点生它的气。

让他更气愤的是，如果让涅柔斯知道它的存在，知道它那些愚蠢的念头，他又会用那种——那种眼神望向他。 _我猜得到，我理解。_

他没注意到自己皱起了眉头，即使只是在回忆起那个夜晚的此刻。涅柔斯为什么不干脆去爱他自己得了？反正他爱的是一个他了如指掌的物件，奥姆却必须同一个陌生的灵魂争斗不止。

这真不公平。他以为人们说过，在 _爱_ 面前人人平等。它不是。它加剧不公、激化它，让一切变得天翻地覆：当只是以国王的身份面对彼此时，他们之间有一时的局势强弱，却无关平等与否——对相互尊重的两位国王而言，他们从来都是平等的。现在呢？他不愿去管心底那些疯狂的声音：涅柔斯说这不会改变什么，但它显然已经改变了。

他甚至愤懑自己主动想起 _爱情_ 这个词。自从涅柔斯第一次提出它，他们不得不开始剖析它，为它争论，仿佛那也成了这世上屈指可数的重要议题之一。

奥姆当然知道它不是、也不可能是。可当他望着第二把椅子，望着空水杯，那个陌生的灵魂悄声低语：是的，虽然你对自己阔别二十几年的母亲都没这么说过——

你希望他在这儿，此时此刻。

*

涅柔斯为计划的变更头疼不已。他确实仍然把亚特兰蒂斯视作同盟的成员（尽管结成它的目的看似已经被长期地搁置不提）；按常理而言，泽贝尔确实应该邀请她的现任国王。这是他登基三十周年的庆典，而他的登基曾经意味着两国关系数百年间第一次没有输家的调和。

那么，他对他的执行官们说，我希望奥姆也在场。

可人们刚刚远离战争的暗示……

你们清楚关于亚瑟与七海之主的传闻。我需要国民们重新意识到、界定自己的身份：他们是泽贝尔的臣民，而不是其他国王的。他不能一个人来，像来视察他的属国。他坚决地对他们说。他们都来，或者一个也别出席。

他不敢相信他为了一连串的协调会议错过了拜访奥姆的日子。等到他反应过来，湄拉已经从亚特兰蒂斯回国，对他说：奥姆不会来的，别说我没试着邀请他。

老国王感到遗憾，但并不觉得意外。

所以——

“你怎么会在这儿？”

奥姆站在会客室中央，披着他银紫色的铠甲，和那条带细纹的披风。

“战争在接下来一个十年中一定会发生，”他指着正在重播的庆典开幕式影像说，“我可不想错过这个。十年能发生太多变故——”他看着涅柔斯挥手，在身后紧关上房门，“——嗯。我现在是个必须被关在会客室里的丑闻了？”

涅柔斯靠近他，奥姆踩了下水，抬高视线的位置。根深蒂固的习惯。

“你知道不是。我会邀请你留下来。”

“我会答应吗？”

“你不会吗？”

“我母亲他们晚宴之前会到。上周你——”

涅柔斯吻他的时候撞上了他发亮的胸甲，接着是头盔。他的客人在金属摩擦的吱嘎声中笑了：我以为湄拉邀请我只是例行公事。

“你怎么进来的？”

“我有我的办法。放心，没弄坏你的哨卡。”

“看来我得把国境线捏得更紧一点。”

“这是传统。给探子们留条活路。”

“你们应该一起出席晚宴，”他紧贴着奥姆的嘴唇说，“但我希望你能和 _我_ 一起进入宴会厅。我会挽着你的手。”

奥姆听出那是个玩笑：“你不能。”

“那么我会在桌子下面握住它。”

“涅柔斯，”他轻松地向后退去，“你知道我不可能坐在你的旁边。你听起来可一点都不像个当了三十年国王的人。”

“那就在那之后。答应我你不会趁晚餐结束后的闲话时间离开。”

奥姆扭过身子继续去看那些反复播放的画面。

_庆祝活动就是让人容易忘记自己该做什么，不该做什么。_ 在陆地上的时候，奥姆这样无情地评判过新年和圣诞节。或许确实如此。涅柔斯想。

“你知道，一直有间客房留给你。”

“我还没说会留下，涅柔斯王。”

“无所谓，”涅柔斯注意到闪烁的呼叫灯，垂下他刚刚抬起的手臂，“如果那时候你走了，我就在里面一边自己吃顿夜宵，一边痛骂亚特兰蒂斯的王族。”

*

奥姆怀疑涅柔斯多少就是为了看到这样的场面：他在宴会厅外和其他亚特兰蒂斯人会合，所有人都不得不睁大眼睛。

他的哥哥先冲过来拍打他的肩膀，亚特兰娜轻声问他既然要来，为什么不和他们一起走。反正都来了，那些小事无所谓。亚瑟说。而涅柔斯回答她，因为他是 _我的_ 客人。维科看起来就要昏倒了。

他被要求坐在亚特兰娜的身边，曾经的女王始终若有所思地望着他。奥姆不确定她是否真的认为他该来，该公开地造访泽贝尔：战争之后，他还没有作为王室的成员在别国露过面。同时，她也强硬地否认他是亚特兰蒂斯的战犯——除了她的儿子，他似乎没有任何可被接纳的身份。

不过那不是今晚该顾虑的问题。奥姆斜望着餐桌的另一侧：涅柔斯身旁留了一个空位。他知道原因，也知道他的父亲对这件事的看法。 _就像泽贝尔的国丧期永远不会结束。_ 他的评价中不无反对。 _他声称这不会影响他。但我知道他会永远像只失去了伴侣的雄海马，以为他的幼崽成长到足以统领一国之前，都仍然需要一位孕育她的父亲。_

奥瓦克斯不觉得自己也是、或者会成为这样一位父亲。奥姆想。涅柔斯正在回答亚特兰娜关于上午的典礼、接下来为期一周的节日活动安排之类无关紧要的问题，捏着手里的螃蟹。他忍不住回忆起博物馆和雨夜，以及湄拉如何抱怨她父亲的偏食。那时涅柔斯也坐在桌子的另一侧，雨水拍打在玻璃窗上，像不知疲倦的海浪。在海底没人能听到雨声。他们那一晚说了些什么？他只记得番茄，嘈杂的广播，一个执着追寻亚特兰蒂斯传说的陆地人的去向。雨几乎下了一夜。

你们尽可以多留几天。涅柔斯对亚特兰娜说。但他的母亲立刻回绝了他的邀请：这只是一次非正式的简短访问。也为了湄拉和亚瑟。再怎么说，婚姻还是两国关系间重要的一部分——不过他们可以呆到明早。新国王想多逛逛公主的家乡，在泽贝尔，他还没看过王宫之外的地方。他们会偷偷去的，只是作为一对爱人……

奥姆想知道湄拉要怎么骗过她自己国民的眼睛。

“您也一起去吗？”涅柔斯突然问。

她顿了一下：“不，我会和奥姆呆在一起。”

“原本的计划呢？我是说，在您得知他在这里之前。”

“您总不会介意和老相识叙叙旧吧。”

老国王点点盘子，要求添满它。

“从来不会。”

奥姆等待着涅柔斯的视线回到他的身上。他知道它会，无论如何。

“不过我也不只有一位老朋友需要照顾。”涅柔斯终于说，直直地望着他，在再次朝食物低下头时愉快地挑起嘴角。

亚特兰娜没再说什么。

*

他当然不该那么说。

他当然也不该期待奥姆真的会在那间小卧室里等他。他甚至不该假设他还记得它的位置。

“我还记得。最后一次来这里那天，你带我和湄拉去看海龙产仔。”

“有什么好笑的。”

“亚特兰蒂斯应该不会安排邻国的王储看鲨鱼卵。”

“ _这是传统。_ 她本来该从那里选出她未来的坐骑……但她从小就更喜欢船。”

“那你早就该发现湄拉专门和传统作对了。你和 _她_ 说什么了？”

“你母亲离开海底这么久，在异国当然有很多故事可以听。我们告别的时候她很满意。”维科就不好说了，他补上一句。“他理所当然地认为，让我们单独见面是重大的安全隐患。”

“对谁？”

“也许是对他。我不可能和整个旧王权客套一晚上。亚特兰娜一个就够我头疼了，特别是考虑到她的归来对湄拉的影响……”

他注意到奥姆在窗边观察远处的街市：他的哥哥和他的女儿正在人群的某个角落，享受庆典第一夜的喧闹。明亮的斑点不时越过城市的外围，像深海动物细小发光的触须末梢；那是运送乘客和货物的小船。

“我本来打算假装自己是个普通的泽贝尔人，混进会场看你演讲，”奥姆回过头对涅柔斯说，“然后想办法让你注意到我。”

“那你真的会被当成间谍。首先，你知道很少有泽贝尔人是一头金发。”

“那倒是。”他换了个点子：“也许我该带座雕像过来，底座上写着，致我最亲密的盟友……之类之类的。就立在城中心。这样即使几个世纪过去，人们都会记得。”

几个世纪。涅柔斯不常考虑那么漫长的一段时间。向过去，也许，那是为了学习历史；向未来，是另一回事。但奥姆不一样。他逐渐明白，奥姆坚定地相信那样的未来，无论那要花上多久，必须经历什么过程，当陆地与海洋的冲突被彻底终结，亚特兰蒂斯终将扭转它的失落，成为这个星球上唯一值得、有权利为其自身骄傲的种族。即使他清醒地怀疑自己能否看到，或是亲手促成它的到来，即使他会说：我们必须假设我们的想法可能不完全正确——他仍然为之投入他的一切，没人能够否认。

他不知道自己是否也这样相信。甚至在此之前，他是否曾经考虑过这样的未来。 _你相信它因为我这么相信。_ 奥姆对他说，比他自己更确定。 _而_ _假如你能够相信，我也一定可以说服更多亚特兰蒂斯人：那是可能的。而且是种必然。_ 过去或许确实如此。

“涅柔斯，”奥姆叫他，“如果你需要休息了，我很理解。”

他摇头：不。只是想起一些事。

“‘三十周年’这种时机听起来的确适合想起往事。”奥姆放过了他。涅柔斯把室内的光线调暗一些的时候，他就跟在他的身后打量整个屋子。我有多久没来了？他问。当国王之后就没来过。涅柔斯笑着回答。

“为什么留着它？”

“你不来不意味着你再也不会来，或者我的小朋友不再需要一个独立的房间。你喜欢一个人呆着。”

“我以为我演得很不错。”

“是不错。但这一点上你像奥瓦克斯，希望最好有一大块无人打扰的干净海水把你们包裹在中间。”

奥姆盯着他看。

对，涅柔斯想。我就呆在这一大块海水里。

“让太多人离得太近意味着太高的风险，”奥姆最后说，又一次望向远处正在变暗的灯光，“国王常识。”

*

_奥姆，你不能在泽贝尔和他单独会面。_ 他的母亲在分别前告诫他。 _我们不能冒这个险，让任何人误认为对陆地的战争准备还在继续。_

他能怎么说？不，母亲，那不是误会。不，您知道已经开始的从来不可避免，何况是已经在暗处酝酿了数千年的一场战争。

奥姆只是对她点点头： _请您相信我不会去找他。更何况事到如今，我们也没有什么可谈了。_

“我相信它具有相当的智慧。无法确定的是他和卡拉森交流的细节：他是说服了它，还是命令了它。”

他有些怀念木屋里那些小物件，杯子，餐盘，旧书。至少他们坐下来聊天的时候他可以摆弄它们，不用一直盯着涅柔斯的脸看。

“你的意思是，他的能力足以操纵那种程度的生物，或者它认可了他，才交出了三叉戟。”

“希望是它出于自主的意愿才这么做。尽管那又给了他一个证据，证明他是被亚特兰蒂斯选择的君主。不过对接下来的事而言，最好能确定和它拥有相似智慧的生物不会被控制。”

“你找到 _他_ 了？”

“会找到的。”快了，他低声说：“维科以为只有 _文明_ 值得追踪。这会证明他一直以来都错了。”

“庆典期间我会去查查泽贝尔的记录。但卡拉森的事你恐怕要和你们的国王直接谈谈。别人都不会知道答案。”

“我还没想好该怎么提起。不过他看起来是那种喜欢讲故事的男人，骗他开口应该不难。这交给我。”他顿了顿：你不会不同意我这么做吧，涅柔斯？

“为什么？”

“某种甚至未被足够的证据证实存在的生命形态……听起来像是走投无路后的自我安慰。”

“你不会把没有把握的情报告诉你的盟友。”

“我想我最好能继续这么做。”

“还有，”涅柔斯抓住他的上臂，让奥姆能靠近自己一些，“虽然我没有告诉过你，你也能够想到。泽贝尔国内对这场战争的去向始终无法形成一致的意见。我必须避免国民的分裂。我需要他们，需要每一个人。所以你知道这有必要：一种独立于亚特兰蒂斯的武装。任何一种可以争取的支持。你知道这只靠我们很难。”

现在他只要稍微低下头，就可以碰到涅柔斯的前额。

“我有时候真想自己并不知道。”奥姆说。“还有，”他闭起眼睛，“涅柔斯。我其实并没打算和你聊一晚上 _他_ 的事。这么说并不公平——但你还欠我48个小时。”

三十周年快乐——他等待着老国王的回应。我甚至不知道你一直为我留下了我的客房。这甚至不能算是“我的”。你从来没提过。

我没找到机会。奥姆听到他说。

谎话。他们已经说了那么多比这更不要紧的事。

奥姆仍想让理性负责解释整件事。涅柔斯上周没去见他。因为对他而言，安排好泽贝尔的事务比听奥姆的计划和故事、他准备读的下一本陆地人写的书更重要。他一向如此：泽贝尔第一，其他事都不是第一。

那么，涅柔斯爱他的国家和国民比爱任何东西更多。甚至是作为整个种族的亚特兰蒂斯。他 _还_ 没打算以最大的牺牲为她的胜利铺路。他在投身政治之前是位将领。而对一位非世袭的军官而言，每一位士兵都是他的血肉。

_比任何东西更多_ _。_ 他站在结论的门槛上，又退回一步。 _如果你的划分有它的合理之处，_ 涅柔斯说， _如果爱意确实可以属于一类有逻辑的感情而非其对立面，那可能同时意味着它的失败。它会变换它的形态，从你的指缝间溜走。它是这样的东西。_

奥姆从不明白涅柔斯是从哪儿弄来了这么多奇怪的，关于情感的理论。泽贝尔的诗歌和戏剧几乎都围绕着关于战争的悲剧展开，人们想要的是峰回路转的英雄戏码，而不是千篇一律的美丽情人。要么是亚特兰蒂斯千百年来对泽贝尔的文化都抱有深刻的误解，要么是他读过的那些典籍说的都是谎话……

他就这样在涅柔斯吻他的时候强迫自己思考下去。悲剧。战争。爱情需要的媒介。文明的交流中可能产生的偏差。

老国王的双手靠近他的脸颊：“我们不应该着急。今晚不是……这只是下一个十年的开始。”

他感觉得到自己散开的头发缠住了涅柔斯的手指。

“我想看得更远，涅柔斯。十年还不够。远远不够。我想看得更清楚。我必须。”

“你不想要空洞的承诺。可在这件事上，”涅柔斯无奈地笑笑，“我除了承诺什么都不能给你。”

_那就什么都别说。_

他想告诉涅柔斯。尽管在他们之间，奥姆知道自己几乎无法忍受任何可以被打破的沉默。

*

“ _大瘟疫和战争年代，妓院的生意不会变差。只要还活着，是由于绝望也好，本能也罢，在这些时候，事实证明，人们在欲望面前不堪一击。在那之中他们证明自己的活着。他们证明自己能够掌控自己的快乐。这是最简单和直接的途径。_

“ _然而，那让那些地方变得形同地狱。残缺和被折磨的肢体、哭号和疯狂的笑声交缠在一起，生与死完成它们的结合。可没有人再在乎。活着是最后的意义。即使是不值得歌颂的意义。_ ”

涅柔斯帮助奥姆在床头找到那本书：他忘记带走的个人物品。书的主人用极小的、但保证他也能听见的声音读书签夹着的那页。“我那时候在读这种东西。”读完，他用指尖敲打书脊上的标题： _作为历史的风月场所_ 。

“我不确定是不是该拿去还给你。”

“我记得这部分，” _混沌向来是悲剧，但悲剧不一定是因为混沌，也没有带来混沌的必然_ ，“所以我猜我不是为了， _风月场所_ ……”

“你同时也只是个好奇的孩子。”

奥姆合上书：“和什么同时？”

“和所有事。”责任，疑虑，都城的新主人。

但奥姆反对，说那不是个好答案。“和下一任的国王。”他纠正它，毕竟 _“国王”永远是正确答案。_

_那么我们现在有两个大相径庭的正确答案了。奥姆说。你认为这真的与血缘有关吗？_

_什么？他问，一边把椅子拖出来。_

_我是说，你就不是一个“天生的正确答案”。_

_涅柔斯轻描淡写地摆摆手：啊。那只是因为我赢了。这和你的情况不一样。_

敷衍，但说得过去。他猜奥姆的表情是这个意思。

“我想国王们本身也必须保持好奇。他们有这样的义务。”他说。

涅柔斯不知道这是不是年轻人转移自己和对方的注意力的方式：讨论他们通常会说的话题，再把他拉进下一次亲吻。连好奇也能够被合法化为一种义务。他想。

“他们必须关心未知和不能确定的东西。关于如何确定它们，进一步……关于能被创造的历史的边界。进一步，关于如何创造那些能被创造的历史。”而那，显然属于国王们的义务。奥姆说。“每个国王都该有他的答案。”

“我现在该提及你那位哥哥吗？”

“当然可以。我明白，他不是全无主张。如果那不全是亚特兰娜的主张。但我认为他弄错了那条边界的所在。他了解的是维科口中的亚特兰蒂斯，呼唤着和平的那一面。任何国家、任何人都有那样的一面。像我说的，维科只认同 _文明_ 的价值。是奥瓦克斯让他恐惧变革、冲突和它可能带来的混沌，但不是每一种——我们刚才是不是谈到过混沌了？”

他喜欢那双眼睛此刻的困惑：“是的。混沌和悲剧。”

奥姆哼了一声。“总之，他认为自己奉行和效忠的是纯粹、正确、一成不变的规则，那么那首先就是不可信的规则。即使是光明，在白昼和黑夜都会显现出它不同的样子。但他和， _我的母亲_ ，从一开始，我是指， _父亲_ 打算通过 _母亲_ ，取得王座的最初……”他放开他的嘴唇，“涅柔斯，我可能是不该在这种时候谈我的……家庭。”

他脱下手甲，抚摸奥姆的眼角和眉头。

“无论什么时候，无论你想讨论什么话题。”

“我不知道这对不对。他们好像总站在我的身后。”

“你希望他们继续留在那儿吗？”涅柔斯在他背后挥了几次手。奥姆笑了。

“随他们去吧，”他说，“我不回头就是了。”

*

奥姆怎么也没想到清晨他遇到的第一个人会是他的兄长。他绕过廊道的拐角，那个难以忽视的身影从长廊的另一头一闪而过，又退了回来。

“妈妈找不到你。我们要走了。”他说，看起来很高兴找到了奥姆。

大部分时间，奥姆搞不懂亚瑟·库里为什么高兴。

他皱起眉毛：“现在？”

“现在。”

他只隐约记得涅柔斯是什么时候离开的；在陆地上他从没有不辞而别。但奥姆可以理解：在岸边，他扮演的是一位带去自由的友人，而在这里，是被无数双眼睛环视的领袖。

“湄拉知道吗？”他问。

“知道。妈妈告诉她了。”

“是她说的？”

“是妈妈说的。怎么了？”

奥姆没答话，跟着他继续向前。

亚特兰娜和其他人一起在泊船港等他们。亚瑟向她道早安，她于是拥抱她的两个孩子，告诉他们是航道官员通知他们需要清晨行船。

他选择不去质疑她的声明。

不久后，穿过舷窗，奥姆看到有人赶到了港口：湄拉看起来正在对当值的某位执行官发脾气。涅柔斯朝他们的中型快艇仰起头。

十年前。他猛然想起。

_亚特兰蒂斯有了她的新国王。_

_登基式后，他被某些琐事缠住，没能及时回到会客厅。等到终于脱身，到达那条非公开的水道，穿过昏暗的海水，他只能模糊地认出整队海龙的背影，全然看不清他们的首领和她的主人。_

_涅柔斯不会再等了。他想。从今天起。_

他不觉得遗憾。也许是不再觉得遗憾，如果他愿意对那时的自己承认的话。

_——我不回头看就是了。奥姆说。我该看到的是亚特兰蒂斯的未来。我曾经愿意为之牺牲。_

_涅柔斯说，那你就无法真的看到它了。_

_也许并不存在可供妥协的道路。他回答。_

涅柔斯找到了他立在窗边的身影。奥姆还是个孩子的时候，他就总能从任何藏身之处发现他。这至今仍是个难解的谜团。

_那不是妥协。那是你对所有亚特兰蒂斯人做出的承诺。_

于是他知道涅柔斯还记得一位新国王在匆匆接管他的祖国时所做的登基演说。于是他知道他确实倾听了它，而不只是完成一项对外交而言不得不完成的任务。

于是他知道——

老国王拉住湄拉的手，把她拽回自己身边说了几句。你不能离已经启动的船这么近，之类的。

_涅柔斯王。_

奥姆注视着他，无声地开口： _我会看到战争的胜利。你也一样。_

20201004

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列本身是有现实时间线的（因为电影里有日期、有满月，可以推算得出年份），故事在这一篇进展到2019年，时间上离《王子》的结尾稍微远了一点。  
> 本来的打算是一直写下去和第二部电影稍微做个衔接。但是今年开始……对后面该讨论的问题我不再有把握了。
> 
> ——先把《王子》的线索回收完，把想讲的故事都讲出来吧。
> 
> （或许有些重构《甜点心》那篇的意思。）  
> 20201029


End file.
